My Heart's Not Yours
by Sareka
Summary: Tenchi finds his true love at last, but when Jurai discovers he is related to Aeka, the two royaltys are destined to marry! But Tenchi isn't so happy about this...
1. Royal Rules

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
--Chapter1: Royal Rules--  
  
  
"Here on Earth, things are so peacefeul," Aeka was saying to Tenchi. "On Jurai, where I come from, things are so different, and the air is peaceful in a different way." Tenchi nodded as he looked into the water, seeing Aeka's reflection in the waves.  
  
"I guess I'm not used to it yet," Aeka went on. "But I love it here on this planet. I wish I could stay here, forever." Tenchi nodded again.  
  
"You're welcome to stay however long as you want," Tenchi said. "Remember that." Aeka smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi, but you know that, as a princess, my job is to rule Jurai. I can only wait for my people to come here, and then I must leave." She giggled. "I hope they get into some space war or something, so they'll be late." She sighed and continued looking into the water. They sat in silence. Finally, Aeka stood up, and told the black haired boy, "I'll be on my way now, Tenchi. My people's arrival is due here any minute now." She walked towards the house. Tenchi kept looking into the water, now staring at himself.  
  
"I suppose I should see her off," Tenchi said to himself. "After all, I am part of the Jurain royalty as well." He followed Aeka and saw that Jurai's ships were already there, and Sasami was too, who was waiting it's arrival.  
  
"Aeka!" Sasami yelled, running up to her sister. "Come on, it's time to go!" Sasami pulled on Aeka's hand, and the two sisters boarded the ship. They stood at the doorway, waving at everybody.  
  
"Good bye, Tenchi," Aeka called. "I love you!" Ryoko rolled her eyes. Tenchi smiled.   
  
"I'll see you again some time soon!" he yelled back. For the next few minutes, everyone was yelling good-byes. Then Jurai's gaurds began to board the ship as well, rolling up the red carpet as they walked. As they passed Tenchi, one of them stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"You. What's in your pocket?" the gaurd asked. Tenchi looked down to see Tenchi-ken's handle sticking out. Immediately, Tenchi knew that he forgot to give it to Aeka, the rightful owner. He pulled it out and ran up the ship, and handed it to the princess.   
  
"Sorry, you almost left it here," Tenchi said. She smiled and thanked him, and he began to walk back to the others. But another guard stopped him.  
  
"Who are you, boy?" The guard asked.   
  
"My name's Tenchi..."   
  
"Don't play dumb!" The gaurd yelled. "Only royalty from Jurai can handle that sword, and you are not in the files anywhere, I would have seen you, a memorized them! Now, what is your connection to the royal empire of Jurai?!" the gaurd was panting heavily now, had just said all that without taking a breath. Tenchi hesitated, when his grandfather Yosho walked up to the scene.  
  
"This boy is Yosho's grandson," Yosho asid, careful to speak in 3rd person, because he was in disguise, as everybody on Jurai thought Yosho was dead. "Meaning he is Aeka's grandnephew." The gaurd studied the boy.   
  
"Are you?" the gaurd asked. Tenchi nodded. The gaurd narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hm...you arn't in any records," the gaurd said. Yosho nodded.  
  
"Because of a strange turn of events, he was never recorded. I know this, because I was Yosho's best friend on Earth before he died." Yosho looked the gaurd square in the eye. The gaurd nodded.  
  
"I don't know how to handle this," he said, and went off to fetch his suprivisor. A moment later, Tenchi was shaking hands with a tall shin man with a blond beard.  
  
"Tenchi?" the man asked. Tenchi nodded. "My name is Hoeku."  
  
"I normally wouldn't believe this is so, but we all witnessed you handling the sword Tenchi, and that must mean this man here is telling the truth," he said, looking at Yosho. "That means one thing." Tenchi looked up at Hoeku. The man continued. "You must gain thrown of Jurai, and become Lady Aeka's groom. According to the royalty relations, of course." He walked up to the princess, and Tenchi followed.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Do you know Princess Aeka?" Hoeku asked Tenchi. He nodded. "And do you know Lord Tenchi?" Hoeku asked Aeka. She nodded. "You as well may proclaim yourselves husband and wife. The wedding will take place as soon as we get to Jurai."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tenchi yelled. "No way!" He looked up to see Aeka crying. He thought of what to say. "You know I hadn't decided yet, Aeka..." he told her. She cried harder.  
  
"I always knew you didn't love me!" she yelled, and ran into the ship. Tenchi didn't follow her. He sighed. Soon, a floating Ryoko was at his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Tenchi!" Ryoko whined. "We're all waiting for you!" Tenchi nodded, and said to the suprivisor, "Sorry, but I'll be staying at Earth." He walked on, out of the ship's doorway, and Ryoko following him in the air.  
  
"Not so fast." Tenchi turned around.   
  
"You must become Aeka's husband. Your relationship of royalty demands it," Hoeku said.  
  
Tenchi tried to explain. "But I don't like Aeka..." Tenchi told him.  
  
"It matters not whether you like her, your relationship to her is all that is important. Come, Tenchi," and Hoeku began to walk inside the ship. Ryoko looked puzzled.  
  
"What's going on, Tenchi?" she asked.  
  
"He wants me to marry Aeka, just because I'm related by blood!" Tenchi yelled, pointing at the man. Hoeku nodded.  
  
"Precisely. Now COME, Tenchi." Tenchi began to refuse again, but suddenly found himself in a cage aboard Jurai's ship. Ryoko saw Tenchi dissapear, and began to yell.  
  
"TENCHI, come back! I love you! COME BACK!" She yelled, and the space ship took off.  
  
------  
Sareka  
------  
Please tell me what you think, I need to know! ^^ I think it's off to a pretty good start, though. Who will win Tenchi's heart? Only I know! Mwah ha ha ha! 


	2. Flashback by the Stars

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
--Chapter2: Flashback by the Stars--  
  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko said to herself. She saw the Jurai ship take off, before she could stop it. "Do you love me?"  
She floated back to the ground, where all the others were standing.  
  
"Hey! Why did they take Tenchi!" Washuu demanded. Ryoko didn't answer.  
  
"Where's Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked. Washuu began to slap her head, but realized Mihoshi's question was actually understandable. Where was he?  
  
"I don't know," Yosho said. "Why royal blood is so important." Everyone turned to face the old man.  
  
"He is destined to marry Aeka," Yosho told them. "Their wedding is to be held once they reach Jurai." Tenchi's father looked shocked.  
  
"My Tenchi?! He's going to get married?!" The dad smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm so proud of my boy!" Everybody began talking at once.  
  
"Why did he choose Aeka?"  
  
"Why weren't we invited?"  
  
"Who will I use as a guinea pig?" (Washuu).  
  
"Um...where is he again?" (Mihoshi, of course). Everyone was talking except Ryoko. She was crying.  
  
"Tenchi...but...he loves me." She said softly. Everyone turned to face her. "He told me so. Last night..."  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Tenchi? What are you doing here?" Ryoko was lying on the roof, looking at the stars. Tenchi shrugged and sat down beside her.  
  
"Why do you come here, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko smiled.   
  
"I love the stars." Tenchi looked up at the stars, along with Ryoko. They stayed in silence. Finally, Ryoko said, "Tenchi, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Tenchi kept looking at the stars.  
  
"It's a peaceful night. I've always wondered why you like it up here so much. Now I know." Silence.  
  
Ryoko said, "Who do you love more, me or Aeka?" This caught Tenchi by surprise. Whenever she asked that, she was always with Aeka, and yelling it, grabbing him. But this time she was calm, and refined. And...alone. And the tone in her voice...almost as if she was sure Tenchi was going to say Aeka.  
Instead, he said, "don't you know?" Ryoko turned to face him, and he turned to face her. And suddenly, Ryoko found herself in Tenchi's arms, her lips on his. And he said so softly, "I love you, Ryoko."  
------  
Sareka  
------  
I know, it's a bit corney, but oh well. I'll tell about why Jurai came so suddenly, and all about the father's hate for Tenchi in the next chapters! So long! ^^ 


	3. Aboard the Ship

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
--Chapter 3: End--  
  
Ryoko's flashback ended with a smile. She had her eyes closed, and everyone gaped at her as she had finished telling her story.  
  
"He chose you?" Washuu asked. She was frowning and her eyes were wide. "Now I'm going to be a grandmother! No offense, Ryoko, actually you can take offense if you want, but you won't be too hesitant about it, that's for sure."  
  
Ryoko smiled.   
  
"YOU?! TENCHI?!" Tenchi's dad was yelling. "HE got you?! No fair!"   
  
Mihoshi, on the other hand...  
"Can you repeat that please Ryoko?" she was fooling with her Galaxy Police cube. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I think you are all getting a bit carried away," Yosho told them. "And you're getting sidetracked. For all we know, they could be halfway to Jurai by now." This was a lie, of course. They'd still be in Earth's territory. But they didn't need to know that.  
  
"NO WAY!"   
  
Aboard the ship...  
  
"Let me go!" Tenchi told Asaka and Kamadiki (sp?) who were holding on to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," one said.  
"But we have strict orders from the princess," the other one finished. Tenchi sighed. Ever since the scene back on Earth, Aeka had ordered her two gaurdians to hold on to Tenchi, because she was angry and very hurt that he didn't want to marry her. She wasn't there now, she was in her royal headquarters getting ready for dinner. Tenchi sighed again as his stomach rumbled. He hoped they would remember to feed him.  
  
In the royal headquarters...  
  
"Aeka! Sasami!" Asuza's voice rang in their bedrooms, and they ran into the hallway, in their best dinner robes. He looked up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Sasami, go to the dining hall. Aeka, fetch your..." he hesitated. "Guest of honor." Aeka almost rolled her eyes, but somehow knew her father would not aprove.  
  
"He's my future husband..." Aeka said to her dad as Sasami went off to the dinner table. He gave Aeka a sharp look.  
  
"DON'T SAY THE WORDS!" Asuza yelled. He was very displeased at his daughtors fiance. "If it wasn't for royal customs and whatnot, I'd off his head!" Aeka gulped, and at that moment she wanted to "off his head" too. How awful for Tenchi to say he didn't want to marry the CROWN PRINCESS OF JURAI! The FIRST crowned princess of Jurai! Her thoughts made her even more angry, and she proceded to the room where her gaurdians held Tenchi.  
  
"TENCHI!" Aeka yelled. Tenchi looked up. "Let go of him, Asaka, Komidake," she hated to say. "It's time for dinner." Her gaurdians stopped the energy flow thing that was holding Tenchi, and he dropped to the ground. Then he stood up and followed Aeka.  
  
"Tenchi!" she snapped when she turned around. "Brush the dirt off your clothes! It's bad enough you're wearing such modern fabrics as it is..." He gave her a look as she turned back around, and instantly she wondered whether she was too harsh. She knew she was, but she told herself, 'of course not. He's going to a ROYAL JURAIN DINNER!'   
  
"Aeka, I'm-" Tenchi started, but lost his thought immediatly once they reached the dinning hall. It was huge and festive, with lots of colors and fancyness. And lots of food. Just as he sat down, a very familair sound rang from outside in space.  
  
"Meaw!!!"  
------  
Sareka  
------  
OK, I never got around to telling why Jurai came so quickly, but the reason is that Jurai spotted Aeka and Sasami with some fancy gadgets whatnot from outer space when they were looking for her and Sasami, and traced them down to Earth. Please R&R! 


	4. End

Disclaimor: I don't own Tenchi  
  
--Chapter 3: End--  
  
Suddenly, Ryoko was hovering a few feet from Tenchi.  
  
"Come on, Tenchi!" she yelled, pulling on his sleeve. Let's get away from here!" Tenchi ran with Ryoko into Ryo-ohki, while Aeka followed several feet behind.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!" she yelled as the door closed. "TENCHI!!!!" She hung her head as the spaceship took off. "I'm sorry, Tenchi. I shouldn't have ever been so cruel to you." She raised her head.  
  
"Asaka! Kamidake! Take me to Ryo-ohki at once!"  
  
"Yes mam!" and ignoring the gasps of everyone in the dinning hall, Aeka took her crying sister's hand and they flew through space on the backs of the two gaurdians.  
  
"Why did they leave?" Sasami asked. Aeka didn't answer.   
  
In Ryo-ohki...  
  
"Damn it! Why do they have to follow!" Ryoko yelled, slamming down her fist. There they were, speeding towards her spaceship. Ryoko was about to fire, when she stopped herself.  
  
"Why are we running away? Why are we fighting?" she asked, and stopped the spaceship. Aeka and Sasami caught up immediatly, and boarded the spaceship, out of breath.  
  
"Tenchi! Ryoko!" Sasami yelled. She ran up to Tenchi, crying. "Why did you leave so suddenly? Why did you run away?" Tenchi kneeled down and looked Sasami square in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasami."   
  
"No, I'm sorry Lord Tenchi," Aeka spoke up. "I'm sorry for getting so angry with you. It's not your fault." She walked up to Tenchi. "Please forgive me." Tenchi nodded, and Ryoko transported to Tenchi and hugged him.  
  
"Tenchi! Come on, let's run away somewhere!" She smiled. Tenchi didn't. Aeka didn't, either.  
  
"TENCHI! You...you mean...you...and RYOKO?!" she yelled. "You told me you were undecided!" She fell to her knees. "I should've known."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aeka. I didn't want to hurt you," he told her. She didn't accept his apoligy, and stood up, and turned around.  
  
"Goodbye, Tenchi. I will not marry you. Now, leave with Ryoko. I'll tell Jurai that you died." She walked away. Sasami looked up at Tenchi with big red eyes.  
  
"Don't go, Tenchi!" Sasami cried. She hugged him. He smiled.  
  
"Who said I was going anywhere?" he asked. "But...I think I will be gone for a short while. Me and Ryoko are planning on getting married. If you want, you can come to the wedding." Ryoko was smiling really big now.  
  
"Maybe..." Sasami said. She followed Aeka into space. "Goodbye."   
  
"Goodbye Sasami!" Tenchi yelled. "Goodbye, Aeka!" and the two princesses went on the Ryo-oh, who sped off towards Jurai.  
  
"They'll be back," Ryoko said smiling. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"I know they will."   
------  
Sareka  
------  
I know, it was very rushed. But I really REALLY wanted it to be over! I didn't like where the story was going, and I'm too excited about writing the OVA to wait anymore! ^^;; Sorry! Anyways, I'll be working on that now, it will be MUCH better then this one! 


End file.
